Bella goes to Yale
by leytonfan30
Summary: Bella goes to college and her roommates are Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale...but there is a mix up and their last roomate is a guy who will he be
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Bella goes off to college and her roommates are Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale...but there is a mix up in the rooms and to they are shocked to see that a guy is a roommate too who is it…please read and review

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Stephenie Meyer dose**

**Chapter 1**

Bella lives in Forks with her dad Charlie. She is off to college she got accepted to Yale. Charlie drives Bella to the airport. Bella gets her luggage from the back seat of the cruiser and Charlie and her go into the airport. Bella says, "Bye Charlie". Bella gives Charlie a hug bye and she goes to get on her plane. On the plane ride to Connecticut she is worried about being away from Charlie how was he going to live with no home cooked meals. She wonders what her roommates would be like and if they would be nice.

Bella gets to Connecticut she goes to baggage area to get her luggage she gets a cab and tells the cab driver to go to Yale University. She gives the cab driver her money and gets her bags out and goes to her dorm room it is on the 5th floor room 502. She walks in to her room her roommates aren't there yet she was the first one there. Bella puts her clothes away. She goes to take a shower before she meets her new roommates she doesn't even know their names yet. She gets out of the shower and wraps the towel around her.

Bella gets dressed and walks out of the bathroom she hears the dorm door opening and in walks a short pixie girl with black short spiky hair. The girl runs up to Bella and gives her a big hug and says my name is Alice Cullen and "we are going to be best friends". "Hi" I'm Bella Swan. "Where did you live before coming to college" Bella asked Alice. "I'm from Seattle" Alice said, "wow I'm from Forks you only lived 2 hours from me" Bella said. In walks their third roommate she was a tall blonde girl.

Alice bounces up to her and gives her a big hug and says "we are all three going to be best friends my name is Alice Cullen". "I'm Rosalie Hale"; "hi I'm Bella Swan". "We have another roommate I wonder who it is going to be" Alice says. Rose and Alice unpack their clothes and they both get cleaned up and change their clothes. The three of them decides to go out and get something to eat they go to McDonalds to get something to eat. They talked about their lives and they all wonder why their other roommate is late.

The girls go back to their dorms they decide it is getting late and they go to bed. It is after midnight and the girls hear the door opening and to their surprise it is their new roommate and they all were shocked their new roommate was a guy.

**A/N: I know I left it at a cliffy but I want to know what you all think who it is if I get a good response I will maybe update again tonight…please read and review**


	2. Chapter 2

****

A/N: I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and put my story on alert

Msz-Joanne

Lilyanncullen

Edwardshot

Thebrunettedevil

Chapter 2

The girls turn on the light to see who their new roommate is and they were all shocked to see a guy standing in their room. Alice said "Edward what are you doing in our room you must have the wrong room". Edward said "Isn't this room 502". The girls say at the same time "yes". "well I'm going to crash here tonight and then go to the office first thing in the morning to get this straighten out" Edward said. Alice asked Edward why he was getting in late. He said "because I had to do some things for Carlisle before I left so I took a later flight".

Bella asks "Alice how she knew Edward" Alice said "he is my brother". "Wow" is all Bella could say. Edward goes and takes a shower and then he goes to bed he didn't brother to unpack because he was going to get his room changed. Edward got up first thing in the morning before the girls got up he went to the office. He talked to a lady that was at the desk and said "excuse me". The lady looked up at him and said "yes how may I help you". "I was assigned room 502 but the problem is it has three girls in it and the one being my sister" "Mr. Cullen I'm sorry there isn't anything I can do about it that was the room you was assigned and you have to keep it but I will try and see if and when we can find you a room with guys in it". "Thanks" is all Edward could say.

He went back to the room. When he enter the room the girls was up and getting ready for their first day. Alice came up to Edward and said "so when do we get a new roommate" "ugh you are stuck with me until they can find me a room with guys in it". "ugh why did I have to get stuck with you Edward as one of my roommates I thought I was going to college to get away from you not for you to be my roommate". "I'm sorry but I have to do what they tell me". "What ever just try not to get on my nerves" Alice said.

Bella, Alice, and Rose go shopping for their books for class they leave Edward alone in the room to think. Bella says to Alice "just grate we have to put up with a guy in our room now we won't have any privacy in our room". "It will be fine Bella quit being such a worry wart I will talk to Edward and tell him not to brother you" Alice said. They got to the book store and buy all their books they will need for class tomorrow for their first classes then they decide to go to star bucks for coffee. Bella is going to college to be a doctor Rose and Alice are both going to college to be lawyers.

Back at the dorms Edward was thinking about Bella she is a beautiful girl. Edward says to himself "now remember Edward you are not here to find a girlfriend you are here to be a doctor". The girls return back to the dorm from shopping all day. Alice goes up to Edward and says "we need to talk now". Alice and Edward go for a walk Alice tells Edward he "can't date Bella or Rose because things could get complicated and he was not going to hurt her best friends feelings" Edward says "I'm not here to date anyone I'm here to go to medical school to be a doctor and not get involved with girl drama". Back at the dorm room Rose went for a walk to get some fresh air while Bella was thinking in their room.

Bella was thinking about how good looking Edward was but she reminded herself that she had a boyfriend back home in Forks and she didn't need any distractions from her school work because she was going to medical school to be a doctor.

****

A/N: hope you all enjoyed it...of course as you can see I decided to have this as all human fanfic I wanted to have them as vampires and can anyone guess who Bella's boyfriend is. Please read and review thanks


	3. Chapter 3

********

A/N: I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and put it on alert

Chapter 3

Bella decides to call Charlie to see how he is doing. Charlie answers the phone "Hello" Bella says "Hey dad it's Bella I wanted to let you know I made it here and to see how you were doing". "I'm doing good I go down to La Push and hang out with Billy and Sue cooks me dinner every night Jacob misses you he can't wait for you to call him". "That's good dad I'm glad you are actually eating good and I will call Jake later on I have to call mom and let her know that I made it here and that I'm fine well I'm going to go now my new roommates want to go grab a bite to eat bye dad I love you".

Bella, Alice, Rose, and Edward all go out to get something to eat. Bella finds out that she and Edward have a lot of things in common. She found out that Edward and her have every class together they both want to be a doctor. Edward asks Bella to go for a walk. They excuse themselves and they go for a walk.

Edward asks Bella "Do you have any brothers and sisters" "No I'm an only child my mom and dad got divorced when I was only a couple of months old I lived in Phoenix until I was 17 and then I moved to Forks to live with my dad because my mom married Phil and they wanted to travel so I moved to Forks with my dad". "Do you have any more sisters or brothers beside Alice"? Bella asked. "No just Alice my mom Esme is a designer she decorates houses and my dad Carlisle and he is a Doctor and that is where I get that I want to be a doctor from I want to help people".

Back at the dorms Alice and Rose meet two hot guys in the common room and they are Emmet and Jasper they are brothers Alice and Rose go up to the guys and they start talking. Edward and Bella walk in and they see Alice and Rose talking to some guys they walk up and Alice introduces them to Jasper and Emmet. Bella excuses herself and says "I need to call my mom and let her I made it here safe". She goes to her room and she calls her mom. "hello" Renee says "Mom it's me Bella I wanted to let you know I made it safe and I'm all settled in and all my roommates are nice how are Phil and you doing". Bella asked her mom "Everything is going good we are soon going to be moving to Jacksonville Florida Phil got on a baseball team". "That's good mom I'm glad things are working out fine with you and Phil I need to get off so I can call Jake and let him know I made it here night mom I will talk to you later love you".

Bella calls Jake. "Hello" Jake answered. "Jake it's good to hear your voice I love you and I miss you" Bella said. "Bella I love you and I miss you too how are you doing". "I'm doing good all my roommates are all nice Alice she is a hyper little Pixy girl she loves to go shopping and my other roommate is Rose and she is a very tall blonde girl she looks like she could be a model". "That's cool Bella they all sound like they are all nice". "Have you talked to Charlie yet"? Jacob asks. "Yeah I talked to him a little bit ago he said that he has been hanging out with Billy and sue cooks him a home cooked meal every night" Bella said. "I have to go now Billy wants to call Charlie to see if he wants to order a pizza and watch the game with him". Jake said. "Talk to you later and I will see you on Thanksgiving when I get vacation" Bella said

Bella hangs up from talking to Jacob and she goes back to the common room to hang with the group. Alice grabs Bella's arm while jumping up and down "What is it Alice I think you have ADHD as hyper as you are" Bella said. "No silly remember my dad is a doctor and he did all the test I'm just a happy person all the time but anyway back to what I was going to tell you before you interrupted me", "Jasper he is so hot and I think he likes me I'm going to ask him out and I think Rose thinks that Emmet is hot and I think she might ask him out I think you should ask Edward out". Alice said "I already have a boyfriend back home Alice" Bella said. "That doesn't mean you and Edward can't be friends and go out and have fun with no strings attached" Alice said. "I don't know Alice I don't need any distractions from my school work".

"Well I still think you should just be friends" Alice said. "I will think about it" Bella said "That is all I can ask for" She said. "I'm getting ready to go to bed it is getting late and I'm going to need plenty of caffeine in the morning to get me threw my first early class.

It is a little after midnight and Bella is laying in her bed about what Alice said to her about Edward and she would make a cute couple. Bella stop that you have Jake at home maybe I should have just broke up with him what was I thinking that we could have a long distance relationship when I'm far from home and when there are a lot of hot guys all around me and with me having a guy for a roommate I guess I will see how things go with Jake and me being apart and see how Thanksgiving break goes.

Bella and Edward get up for their first day of class Bella is in the shower when Edward walks in on Bella with just a towel wrapped around her. "What are you doing in here" Bella asks Edward. "I thought you already left for class I'm sorry" he says "Get out so I can get dressed"! Bella yelled at Edward. Edward leaves the bathroom and shakes his head. Bella walks out and gives Edward the mean looks. Bella looks at the clock and she sees that she has enough time to walk to star bucks and get a cup of coffee she buys Edward a cup of coffee to apologize for being mean to him.

Bella goes to class and she sits next to Edward and she hands him a cup of coffee and she says I'm sorry for being mean to you but you just surprised me I just thought I was going to have all girls for a roommate and not any guys". Bella said. "It's fine I'm sorry for walking in on you I'm just use to having a bathroom and a bedroom to myself" he said.

****

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it now you know that Jacob is her boyfriend...I don't know if I will be able to update tomorrow because I got a lot of stuff I have to do if I get a lot of reviews I might be able to sneak in an update before I have to leave...hope you all have a good night and please read and review

Thanks leytonfan30


	4. Chapter 4

****

A/N: I had a bad night last night so some reviews would cheer me up please read and review

Chapter 4

Bella and Edward had their first class together class is now over they decide to go get some coffee and then go back to their dorm and study for class. Bella and Edward studied for two hours and Edward asks Bella "If she wanted to go out for dinner". She says "Yes". Bella goes up to Alice and says "You're brother asked me out for dinner tonight and I said yes but I have to let him know we are just friends nothing more and to let him know I have a boyfriend" "Bella why don't you just breathe and take it easy you and Edward are just friends" Alice said.

"We need to go shopping for you to get a new dress for your non-dinner date with Edward" Alice said. "Alice it is just dinner and nothing more" Bella said. Alice and Bella go shopping for new clothes for Bella's dinner with Edward. Bella picks out a kaki mini skirt and a red flower halter top for dinner with Edward. Alice said "That is a perfect outfit for you and Edward will think it is cute" "Alice remembers we are just friends" Bella said.

Bella and Alice get back to their room Bella gets a shower and dressed while Alice doses her makeup and her hair. Edward and Bella go to an Italian restaurant Edward pulls out Bella's chair for het to sit. Bella says "Thank you Edward". "No problem" he said. Bella ordered lasagna and Edward ordered shrimp scampi they talk for awhile and Edward pays the bill. Bella says "you didn't have to pay my part of the bill I had money" "I know I just wanted to do something nice" Edward said.

They go for a walk and they were almost to the dorms when Edward pulls Bella close to him and he kisses Bella. Bella looks at him shocked and she said "Why did you kiss me for" "Because I think you are the most beautiful girl that goes to this college" Edward said. "Why when you only have known me for only three days and by the way I have a boyfriend back home that I love" Bella said. Edward was speechless for a few seconds but then he recovered and said. "Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend"? Edward asked.

"I just thought we were friends and you never asked if I had a boyfriend". Bella said. Bella runs up to their room and she is crying and Alice asked her "What's the matter Bella"? Bella looks up at Alice and said it's Edward" "What did Edward do to you I'm going to kill him" Alice said. "He kissed me Alice no need to kill him I told him I had a boyfriend after he kissed me but I think I'm starting to fall for him" Bella said. Alice beamed "I knew you would start to like my brother but what are you going to do about Jacob"? Alice asked. "I don't know I think I will see how things go between Edward and me I'm going home for Thanksgiving and I will tell him I can't do the long distance relationship and say we are better off friends" Bella said.

Bella sighs and she said "I need to go and talk to Edward". Edward is talking to Jasper and Jasper asks "Edward what is wrong"? "I just kissed Bella and she told me she had a boyfriend and then she ran away crying". "Wow I think you need to go find her and talk to her to see what she is feeling" Jasper said. "Yeah I think that is a good idea I'm going to go and see if I can find her talk to you later Jasper" Edward said.

Edward goes and tries to find Bella. Alice goes over and talks to Jasper "Good I hope Bella and Edward can work things out". Alice said. "I think they will be together very soon because Edward seems determine to have Bella his girl" Jasper said. "Well I'm going to go now so I can get some sleep so I can get up and go to class tomorrow talk to you later Jazzy" Alice said. "Night" and then Jasper leans in and gives Alice a kiss good night.

Bella finds Edward sitting on the fountain sitting holding a single rose. Bella walks up to Edward and says "Sorry for acting that way" Edward gets up and says "What are you sorry for you didn't do anything"? "I'm willing to try but we have to be friends first before I end things with Jacob when we go home for Thanksgiving break" Bella said. "That's fine with me just as long as you give me a shot" Edward said.

Bella leans in and gives Edward a kiss on the cheek and says "Thank you Edward for understanding". "No problem we should be getting back to our room so we can go to bed for class in the morning" Edward said. So they walk hand in hand to their room.

****

A/N: so here is another chapter I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review. Reviews make me happy

Thanks leytonfan30


	5. Chapter 5

****

A/N: I want to say thanks for everyone reading and reviewing my story...I would love to have 10 more reviews but I will take what I get

Chapter 5

Bella's pov

Edward and I went up to our room and went to bed. I got up earlier then I did yesterday because I didn't want what happened yesterday to happen today I got ready for class. I then went to the coffee shop to get Edward and me some coffee. I meet Edward in the class room; we have to form a study group for our class project. We have Melody and Jackson in Edward and I study group.

Class is now over we all decide to all go out for dinner and then start out group studying. Edward and I we go back to our room and Alice comes up to me. "Hey Bella how was your class today" "It was good Edward and me we have to go study in our study group for our class project". "That's cool do you want to go shopping tomorrow with me so I can buy an outfit for Jasper and I date for the weekend", "Sure what time do you want to leave since I don't have class tomorrow".

The group goes and gets a bite to eat and then we go to the library to study. I got my phone on vibrate and I feel it go off in my pocket and I see a text from Jacob I read it _Bella I miss you call me or text me when you get a chance I love you Jacob_. Bella sighs and put her phone back in her pocket. Edward looks at me and he asks "What's wrong", I smile and say "It's nothing everything is fine". He smiles back his crooked grin I loved so much.

We got done studying and we went back to the room and Alice and Rose were sitting there doing their homework. I walk up to Alice and asked her "Do you want to go for a walk with me"? She says "Sure let me grab my sweater". We go and get some coffee and then we go to a park and we talk. "Jacob text me and he wants me to call or text him back and I don't know what I should say when I still love him don't get me wrong but I have strong feelings for Edward".

"You just need to be nice and just act normal towards him until you get to see him on Thanksgiving when you can talk to him in person", "I'm going to text him now thanks for the advice Alice you are a good friend". I text Jacob back, _I'm sorry I didn't get to text you back right away I was in a study group for class... I miss you too I have to go now talk to you later xoxo Bella. _We walk back to the dorms and Jasper is chasing Emmet around the room. "Hey what's going on"? I shouted. "Emmet did something to Jaspers homework" Rose said.

Edward walks up to me and asks "Did I do anything to upset you". I shake my head no, "It's just that Jake text me earlier and I don't know how to act because he is my boyfriend and I still have strong feelings for him but I also have feelings for you". "Bella you are still going out with Jacob and I respect that you are being truthful to him and we are doing good with being just friends and yes I do have feeling for you and I will wait for you".

I go back to the room while everyone is at Jaspers and Emmet's room. I call Jake he picks up on the second ring "Hello", "Hey Jake how are you doing"? "I'm good but I miss you a lot I can't wait to see you in a couple of months". "Yeah I know I miss everyone I will come home to Forks for Thanksgiving and go to Florida to see Renee and Phil for Christmas", "I promised her I would go visit". "Jake I got to go it's getting late and I have to go shopping with my roommate tomorrow to help her pick out a outfit for her date".

"Bella are you all right you are acting different", "I'm fine it's just a lot of stress with classes but I'm fine". I lied a little but he doesn't need to know. "I'm going now Jacob I have a lot of stuff I need to get done before I go to bed", "Bye I love you Bella", "Bye same here". I hang up and decide to take a hot shower to help relieve the stress. Bella pull yourself together you need to act cool around Jacob before he starts getting suspicious.

****

A/N: here is chapter 5 for you all I hope you enjoy it please read and review I would love to get at least 10 reviews but I will take what I get

Thanks leytonfan30


	6. Chapter 6

****

A/N: I want to thank everyone who has reviewed...today is my birthday I would love to have a lot of reviews but I will take what I get

Chapter 6

BPOV

I went to talk to Alice, "Alice can I talk to you"? "Sure what's wrong Bella"? "Everything is not going the way I planned it to happen I thought I was in love with Jacob but then I get to college and everything goes so different", I really do like Edward and have feelings for him but I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings". "What do you want Bella it doesn't matter if you hurt Jacob or Edward's feelings"; all that matters is what you want and your feelings".

"I know", "But why dose life have to be so complicated"? "Life always is even if it sucks" Alice laughs. "What did I get myself into"?

****

Back in La Push

Jacob's POV

I think I'm going to go up to Boston and surprise Bella I think she would enjoy seeing me so she doesn't have to wait until Thanksgiving to see me I think she is stressed out because I'm not around her. I call the airlines to book a flight for first thing in the morning.

****

BPOV

I'm in bed thinking to myself I can't wait that long I need to end things with Jake now and not wait until Thanksgiving I will call him first thing in the morning since Edward and me don't have class. I fall asleep sometime after one in the morning. I wake up with the smell of eggs and bacon in the room. "Good morning sleeping beauty" "Morning Edward what time is it", "It's a little passed eleven", "I bought you some breakfast since you have been buying me my coffee".

"What are your plans for today"? "I'm going shopping with Alice and Rose to help Alice pick out an outfit for her date with Jasper". "That's cool", "I'm going out with Jasper and Emmet for lunch", "And do you girls maybe want to go to lunch with us"? "I will ask Alice and Rose and then I will call you if we decide to go. "Kay sounds good to me and I will let the guys know I invited you girls to meet us at lunch".

After Edward left I decided to call Jake to tell him we needed to talk. I got his voice mail; I left a message and told him to call me when he got a chance.

****

Jacob's POV

I boarded the plane in Port Angeles to Boston to see my Bella six hours later I'm at the Boston airport I got my carryon bag and went outside. I checked my messages and I had one from Bella that said I need to talk to you when you get this message to call when I had the chance. I decided not to call her just to show up for her to be surprised. I get a cab and I tell the driver the address.

****

BPOV

I get up take a shower and get dressed so Alice, Rose and me could go shopping I never went shopping this much in my whole life I can't see how someone can always go shopping so much the way Alice dose. I tell the girls "Edward has invited us to go out to lunch with him and the guys". "I call Edward to let him know we are coming and where to meet them. "They are at this one café".

We meet the guys at the café I get a tuna salad sandwich Alice she gets a cheeseburger and French fries I can't believe what all she eats and she is still so tiny. We head back to the dorms so Alice could get ready for her date with Jasper. Alice is wearing a Black dress that hugs her curves perfect she looks so beautiful and she is wearing four inch black heels.

Alice leaves with Jasper to go on their date Rose she goes to Emmet's room. It is just Edward and me. We decided to order a pizza and watch a movie and Edward picks an action movie Fast and the Furious. We hear a knock on the door "Must be the pizza", "Edward can you get the door please". Edward answers the door to my surprise it wasn't the pizza guy it was Jacob.

I thought to myself what I am going to do now. I walk up to him and give him a hug and a kiss on the check. I stammer "W-what are you doing here". "I thought I would surprise you", "I missed you so much Bells". I look at Edward and back to Jacob my cheeks were a bright red. I turned to Jacob and said "This is Edward one of my r-roommates".

****

A/N: so here is another chapter for you all I hope you enjoy it...and please let me some reviews since it is my birthday if you are nice and since it is my birthday if I get a lot of reviews I will update again tonight.

Thanks leytonfan30


	7. Chapter 7

****

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for awhile but I a lot of stuff going on I had watched Twilight on sat...and I enjoyed it so here is another chapter for you all...please read and review

Chapter 7

Bella's POV

"Oh crap now what am I'm going to do with both Edward and Jacob being in the same room together and what is Jacob going to say when he finds out that Edward is one of my roommates". "Jake I'm so happy you are here what are you doing here"?

"I missed you so much I couldn't wait for two more weeks to see you". Jake eyed Edward "I have to go meet Alice I will talk to you later Bella and it was nice to meet you Jacob" Edward walked out of the room looking uncomfortable. "What do you want to do? I was going out to dinner with my friends but I will cancel my plans if you want me to".

"We can go get something to eat and you can show me around" Jake said. "I have to go tell Alice I can't go to dinner with her" I walk out of the room and over to Jasper and Emmet's room "I can't go out to dinner with you guys I'm going to order some pizza for Jake and me to eat and I'm going to show him around.

"What wait a seconded you boyfriend Jacob is here"? Alice asked. "Yeah that would be him" Alice and Roe came up and wrapped their arms around me to comfort me. I look over at Edward and he looked like he lost is best friend I whisper to him "Sorry", he nods to me and I walk out the door back to my room.

I ask Jake "Do you want me to order some pizza and we can talk and then I will show you around tomorrow" "Sure sure" he says. I order the pizza we sit and talk about everything that has been going on in our life. "I see there are four beds here, who all are your roommates I know you said Alice and Rose was your roommates but you never told me the third one.

"Ah-ah it's Edward they made a mistake but he tried to get it fixed but they have no more room in the guys dorm room so they said he had to stay here because this was the room he was assigned, they said as soon as a room opened up he could move then". "Why didn't you tell me Bella" "Because I knew you would act this way".

"Bella how am I to act you lied to me". In walks Alice, Rose, and Edward Alice walks up to Jacob and says "Hi I'm Alice Cullen and that is my brother Edward". Jacob just stares and gives Edward dirty looks and then he storms out the door.

"What's his problem" Alice asked, "I told him that Edward was our third roommate and he didn't take it too well".

****

A/N: Here is another chapter hope you enjoyed it Reviews make me happy please read and review

Thanks leytonfan30


	8. Chapter 8

****

A/N: I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed my story and please leave reviews they help me to update faster

Chapter 8

Bella's POV

I run out the door after Jacob but when I got out the door he was gone so I went back to the room Alice and Edward were talking. I ask Alice "Can I talk to you"? Alice and me we go for a walk "I need to talk to Jacob things just isn't working out", "It's not because of my feelings for Edward I just don't think I need a boyfriend right now and I have only known Edward for just a little over a month and right now I just want to only be friends with Edward".

"I think you need to tell both Jacob and Edward that when you get the chance". "First I need to find Jake first, "Do you want to go get some coffee? And then I will deal with Jake and Edward. We go and get coffee. We see Jake sitting at a table Alice says "I will leave you two talk, "Talk to you later Bella bye Jake". I sit down while Jake goes up and orders me a cup of coffee and I think in my head what I want to say to Jacob.

"Jake I'm sorry but we have to break up and it's not because of Edward, "It's just you knew how I felt when before I left I wanted to end it because I didn't want to have to do the long distance relationship". "If this isn't about Edward then why break up with me"? "Because I can't handle a boyfriend and school at the same time and you need a girl that can spend all her time with you and give you what you need and deserve".

"What if I don't want another girl Bella what if I only want you". "Jake I just want to be friends please just this once can you listen to me instead of you be so hardheaded". "Let's get back to the room you can crash on my bed and I will crash with Alice". We walk back to the dorms and we got ready for bed I show Jake where the bathroom is he takes a shower and gets ready for bed. Jake and me we wake up early so he can catch his flight back home.

"it was nice seeing you Bells even if you broke my heart" "Sorry Jake but I feel we would be better off as just friends I'm not ready for a relationship right now, call me when you land and tell Charlie I miss him and I love him. "No problem Bells" Jacob walks to get ready to get on the plane. I go back to the dorms to take a shower and ask Edward if he wants to go get some coffee before class so we can talk. After I get out of the shower I get dressed and I ask Edward "Do you want to go get coffee before class I need to talk to you"? "Sure let me get my things".

"Okay meets you down stairs. Five minutes later Edward came down and we went and got some coffee. "Edward I broke up with Jacob and I told him that I just wanted to be friends with him, and right now I just want to be friends with you too because I just don't want to rush into things, I do have feelings for you but I want to take things slow please understand.

****

A/N: if I get a lot of reviews I will give you another chapter in Edward's POV hope you enjoy and please read and review.

Thanks leytonfan30


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed…I just watched the MTV movie awards and I just saw the New Moon preview and I can't wait for Nov 20****th**** I don't think I can wait that long lol**

**Chapter 9**

**Ed POV**

I went outside to see if I could find Bella I saw her sitting at the water fountain and I sat down beside her. "What's wrong"? "I just broke up with Jacob I told him I couldn't handle a relationship right now while I was in school", "that is why I wanted to talk to you I didn't break up with him because I want to be with you right now ". "I do but not right now it is too soon I just want to be friends right now". "Bella that is all I ask for is that we just be friends for now and see where it goes but I do think you need to talk to Jacob and explain more of why". "I know I think I'm going to go to bed now", "Good night Edward", "Good night Bella".

I just have to give Bella her space I want to be more then friends I think I love her and I have only known her for over just a couple of weeks. I will just have to suck it up I guess friends are better than anything , I need to go talk to Alice maybe she can help me on how to just be friends with her and not to push her away.

Bella goes up to the room and she lies down. I walk up to the room and I ask Alice, "Do you want to go for a walk and get some coffee"? "Sure let me just grab my jacket". "Alice I don't know what to do, I think I'm in love with her but all she wants to be is friends right now". "I think you need to give her some space and be just friends and go do stuff together as friends ,If and when she wants more she will let you know". "Thanks Alice you always know what to do, let's go back and get some sleep since Bella and me have class at 8 am".

Alice and me we go back to the dorm and we go to bed. I dream about my sweet Bella we are at the park and I get down on one knee and I hold out a diamond ring and ask Bella if she will marry me before I get her answer all I hear is _Beep! Beeping noise_ and I wake up and don't get to hear her answer. I hurry up and get my shower and get dressed so I can meet Bella at the coffee shop. I go out to the room and I see Bella wearing a Blue tank top and a pair of dark skinny jeans and a pair of flip flops. She looks hot.

"Good morning to you Mr. Cullen good to see you this morning". Wow Bella seems to be in a better mood this morning I think she just needed the sleep she seems more relaxed. "Good morning Ms. Swan, are you ready to go get some coffee and head to class"? "Yes, let's go Mr. Cullen", "After you Ms. Swan". We go get our coffee and then we head to class it is Psychology Bella and I go to our seats. Once class is over Bella and I we go grab a bite to eat before our study group meets at the library.

We go to our favorite pizza shop and we order cokes and a medium pepperoni pizza. "Edward I'm not sure I'm going to past this test with all the drama with Jacob". "You will do fine we will just study night and day if it helps you pass the test". "Thanks Edward you are the best". We talk for awhile and then we go back to the dorms to get ready for the study group. We head to the library; we study for about two hours while we were there I got a text message from Alice, the texted read. _Meet me at the coffee shop I have something to tell you Alice._

I tell Bella, "I have to go meet Alice at the coffee shop she has something to tell me". "Tell Alice I said hi, and to text me when she gets the time". "I will, what are you going to do"? "I think I'm going to see if Rose wants to go to the movies". "Sounds good do you want Alice and me to meet you after the movie is over"? "Yeah see you then". I left Bella and she went back to the dorms and I went to meet Alice.

"Rose does you and Emmett wants to go to the movies with me"? "Edward went to meet Alice at the coffee shop she needed to talk to him about something". "Yeah sure let me grab my coat and purse and let's go ask Emmett". We go to the movies and we decided to let Emmett pick the movie and he picked the kids movie up. "Only you Emmett". "I can't help it I wanted to see it there was a talking dog in it". The movie was over and in walks Edward and Alice.

"What movie did you all go see", Alice asks. "We saw the movie up". "Let me guess it was Emmett's idea", "I can't help that I like kid movies". We all laughed at Emmett we walked back to the dorms. We order some pizza and play cards and of course Emmett pouted because he lost the game. We all had a good time but Emmett and Jasper left to go to their room and we got ready for bed. I was dreaming the same dream again I wonder if I will get her answer this time or if my dream will come true.

I still didn't get my answer I wanted to hear because the dam alarm went off again. Bella and me we didn't have class today so we went back to the library to study for our exams. "Edward do you want me to go get us a refill on or coffees"? "Yeah sure". "What's wrong"? , "You seem distracted ". "Nothing I just haven't been sleeping well the past couple of nights". "I been having a dream and I can't get it out of my head". "What have you been dreaming about"? "It's nothing important, let's just finish studying".

We get done studying and we go back to the dorms and Alice and Rose take Bella shopping. So I decide to ask Jasper and Emmet if they want to go grab a bite to eat. I texted Bella. _Bella do you and the girls want to grab a bite to eat with us guys? _"Alice and Rose do you want to grab a bite to eat with the guys"? "Yeah text Edward back and ask him where we are to meet them". _Edward yeah we want to meet you, where do you want to meet at?_ I got Bella's text. _Meet us at the pizza shop in 20 minutes._

We meet up with the girls and they drag 50 bags in with them. "What did you girls do buy out the whole mall"? "No just half of the mall". "What do you want to do tonight Bella"? "I was thinking about just staying in and studying". "Do you want me to stay with you and study with you"? "No you need to go out with the others tonight I need some time to myself". "Are you sure I can stay"? "Just go and have fun with our friends and maybe tomorrow night we can go out and have some fun".

"Fine but I'm not going to promise I will have a good time". We all go back to the dorms and we all get ready but Bella is sitting on her bed with her nose in the book studying real hard. "Why don't you come with us I think you need to take a break from studying you been studying all day you need to have some fun". "I will come on one condition you have to save a dance for me". "I wouldn't have it any other way".

We all went to a club and we danced the night away we all had fun the girls went out on the dance floor and was dancing with each other. Then up comes a couple of guys and start grinding on our girls so we went up and asked the girls if they wanted to dance with us. This guy grabs Bella by the arm and I punched him and said "get your hands off of her", Jasper and Emmett helped by keeping his friends off of us. The cops came and broke up the fight.

**A/N: please read and review. I can't wait for New Moon to come out.**

**Thanks leytonfan30 **


End file.
